


Delicacies

by Laylah



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: F/F, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yup," Meracle says, and licks her there again just to see the shiver happen. "Delicious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacies

At first Meracle tries _really hard_ to pretend like she's not interested, because they got the recipe from Eleyna and Meracle doesn't want to admit she could be right about anything. But it's hard to keep protesting when the idea makes her mouth water, makes her squirm in her seat. It's not like she'd have to _tell_ Eleyna it was a good idea, or anything.

So then she just has to convince Reimi to do it. For a really little bit she thinks about asking Myuria, but Myuria's almost as bad as Eleyna about being a know-it-all, and Meracle doesn't want to owe her anything. Reimi stammers and blushes a lot when Meracle asks her, but she doesn't say she won't do it. So Meracle does her absolute best to be convincing, crawling into Reimi's lap and petting her, purring at her, promising it'll be fun. And Reimi says yes! After that they just have to gather supplies and get everything ready.

They pick a day when Edge has gone into Tatroi to the bunny races, so he won't interrupt or anything, and Reimi lets Meracle help cut up the ingredients but then shoos her out of the room to finish getting ready. Meracle fidgets in the hallway, practicing her flips, pouncing on her shadow. It's so hard to wait!

"A-all right," Reimi says at last, so quiet Meracle barely hears her through the door -- and then, louder, "Meracle?"

Meracle bounds through the door, delighted, and comes skidding to a halt at the foot of Reimi's bed. Reimi is stretched out on her back, lying perfectly still, her cheeks bright pink. She's taken off all her clothes, and the sushi they made together is arranged in a pretty pattern on her body. Meracle licks her lips. "You look _delicious_," she says.

Reimi laughs just a tiny bit, like she's trying not to move. "Do I?" she says. "Bon appetit."

The tricky part is deciding where to start, really. Meracle studies her feast for a minute, pacing around the bed with her tail twitching. She leans down when she can't stand to wait anymore and delicately nibbles a slice of salmon from Reimi's collarbone. "Mmm," she says. The fish is just as tasty as it smelled, and from this close up she can smell Reimi a little bit, too, that warm Earthling body smell. It's nice. She takes another bite, and then nuzzles at Reimi's throat.

"Aah," Reimi says. "I can't -- d-don't make me move."

"I'm not making you," Meracle says. She likes the way Reimi's scent got stronger just now.

"Meracle," Reimi says.

"Okay, I know," Meracle says. She perches on the edge of the bed, leaning over carefully so she won't touch Reimi anywhere else, and eats up the tiny bites laid on the other side of Reimi's collarbone. "So tasty," she says.

It really just makes sense to work her way downward, doesn't it? Meracle takes more little bites, savoring the taste of each piece of fish, and maybe -- just maybe! -- she's licking Reimi's skin a little more than she has to, but she doesn't hear any complaints. When she laps up a morsel and bares one of Reimi's nipples, pink and stiff, the temptation is a little too much for her to resist. She bites -- just a little bit, playfully -- and Reimi whimpers, trembling as she tries to hold still.

"Yup," Meracle says, and licks her there again just to see the shiver happen. "Delicious."

"Th-thank you," Reimi says. Her voice is all breathy and shivery, too.

There's a purr that wants to start rumbling in Meracle's throat about now, so she lets it. She leans back down to even Reimi up on the other side, lick-lick-bite, and Reimi whimpers again. Meracle lingers there, even though she doesn't have much of an excuse with the sushi all eaten up, because making Reimi make noises like that is too much fun. By the time she decides to continue her meal, Reimi is gasping for breath, her fists clenched at her sides with the effort of holding still. Meracle purrs louder.

There's a little fan of sushi pieces in the hollow of Reimi's stomach, following the curve of the bottom of her rib cage. Meracle savors each one, delighted by the ticklish spots that make Reimi squeak. She licks up the absolutely scrumptious dollop of Roe in Reimi's belly button and sits back on her heels for a minute, just breathing in how sweet Reimi has gotten.

Reimi takes a deep breath. "L-lost your appetite?" she asks.

"Not at all!" Meracle says, shaking her head. She smiles. The last bits of the sushi are rich crimson ahi, laid neatly across the low arch of Reimi's pelvic bone. It makes her mouth water just knowing they're there. "This is going to be the best part."

Reimi nods like she thinks so too. "Please," she says.

"Don't mind if I do," Meracle says, and leans down again.

Every mouthful is delicious, melting soft in Meracle's mouth, and every breath fills her nose with Reimi's rich scent. Her belly is full, but she's enjoying all these tastes so much. She licks the little patch of dark fur between Reimi's thighs, grooming her thoroughly.

"Meracle, please," Reimi says, almost a sob. She spreads her thighs, and she smells so good it makes Meracle a little dizzy.

"Dessert, hmm?" Meracle says, her tail curling up behind her.

Reimi shivers, and rocks her hips. "Yes," she says. "Yes."

Meracle crawls into the space between Reimi's legs, crouching there and leaning in. She licks her way up the insides of Reimi's thighs, making Reimi shiver more, and parts the damp curls of fur with her tongue to taste the soft, wet flesh between them. Her eyes fall shut and she purrs in delight at the taste, tracing each fold to make sure she doesn't miss any. There's one spot in particular that makes Reimi shudder, and makes her get even wetter, so Meracle focuses right there, teasing and tasting, until Reimi arches right up off the bed with a sound almost like a sob. She squirms after that like she's trying to get away, but Meracle holds her down with both hands on her thighs and finishes licking up every last bit of that tasty wetness before she lets Reimi go anywhere.

She sits back, licking her lips, her tail dancing. Reimi's cheeks are flushed and her hair clings damp to her face. "You look exhausted," Meracle says. "All you did was lie there!"

Reimi blinks at her a couple of time and then bursts out laughing. "Come here," she says, reaching out, and when Meracle crawls up beside her Reimi skritches her behind the ears. "You -- you're very _silly_, you know."

"I am not," Meracle says, but not very forcefully. She has a belly full of tasty food and she's cuddled up to Reimi and she feels too good to argue very hard. "At least not much."

"Hmm," Reimi says, like she's not so sure. She must not feel a whole lot like arguing either, though, because all she does after that is hug Meracle a little tighter and then curl up like they're going to be here for a while. And really, Meracle thinks, tucking her head under Reimi's chin and getting comfortable, that's okay with her.


End file.
